A number of prior art devices exist which are used to install ear tags to livestock. One major consideration addressed by many of such devices is to provide an easy and efficient means by which a tag can be installed with minimal damage to the animal's ear. Another primary consideration previously addressed is to provide an ear tag that will remain securely fastened to the animal's ear and be placed in such a position that the indicia on the ear tag can be easily viewed. Yet another major consideration addressed is to provide structurally simple installation tools.
One group of prior art references disclosing ear tag applicators that address one or more of the preceding considerations are a number of U.S. patents to Gardner. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,639 discloses an ear tag applicator comprising two pivotally connected handle members which are moved between an open and closed position to install an ear tag. One of the members includes a pivotal bar which has an ear tag mounted thereto. The other handle member stabilizes the ear and enables the ear tag to be placed through the ear by closing the handle members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,147 and 5,462,554 also disclose tag applicators having pivotally connected handle members and a pivotal bar for mounting the ear tag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,224 to Gardner further discloses one example of an ear tag which may be installed by one or more of the previous Gardner patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,735 to Filmer is another example of a prior art reference disclosing two pivotal handle members and an ear piercing pin or bar member.
The foregoing inventions are suitable for their intended purposes. However, one disadvantage to many prior art references is that cross contamination between livestock can occur when the ear tool applicator touches any portion of the animal's ear which has been pierced or cut by the applicator. Such cross contamination can result in unnecessarily diseased livestock which, in turn, can result in expensive and extensive treatment. Accordingly, one objective of the invention disclosed herein is to provide a means by which an ear tag can be installed minimizing cross contamination between animals.
It is another objective to provide an ear tag tool or installer which quickly and efficiently installs ear tags.
It is yet another objective to provide the ear tag installation elements on either a separate installation tool or on structure attached to the ear tag.
It is yet another objective of this invention to provide a method of installation whereby the ear tag is efficiently secured to the animal's ear by taking advantage of a resilient or spring-like feature of a neck portion of the tag or installer and activated by a slotted inserting member.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an ear tag installation tool which incorporates the use of handle members with resiliently biased distal ends which greatly aid in the installation of the ear tag.
If sterility is not a concern in tag installation, it also contemplated by this invention that the installation tool installer may incorporate an inserting member which remains permanently attached to the handle members.